danger_to_societyfandomcom-20200215-history
How Much of a Danger to Society Are You- 2 (CLOSED)
Welcome to second addition of HMDSY, the February edition of 2017! For the winner, click here. For the rules on how to play, click here. If you have any ideas for next months questions, write them in a comment! Without further ado, I am your host, Silverflame, and welcome back to How Much of a Danger to Society are You! Note THIS COMPETITION IS NOW CLOSED. Each competition lasts a month, so please go here to participate in the currant competition! Questions Question 1 Your teacher has given you a major homework assignment that you don't want to do. How do you get out of doing it (no homework passes)? Question 2 If you were ruling the world what would you do to your friends, what would you do to your enemies, and what would you do to this wiki? Question 3 When and where did you first realize you were a Danger to Society? Describe the scene. Question 4 What is the biggest/best/most dangerous moment you've ever had as a Danger to Society? Question 5 If you were ruling an empire, and someone who was stronger and smarter than you challenged you for your throne(which you had to accept), what would you make the challenge and how would you win it? Answers Max's Answers: Q1: I take a cantaloupe and knock out the teacher. I eat the cantaloupe, and act like I got knocked out too. I act like I am brain-damaged, so then no homework for the rest of the year! Q2: Friends, I would put them in control too! Enemies, I would make them DANCE FO' ME. This wiki would become the best wiki. Q3: I was born. Enough said. I accidentally kicked my friend in the place where the-sun-don't-shine. Q4: I smashed my head on an Arcade Button, then on a table. It hurt. Q5: I would make the challenge on who is the biggest Danger to Society. I don't need to explain how I win, do I? Well, I start smashing my head on literally everything. Misty's Answers: Q1: Easy. You just go to the teacher, and say you aren't going to do it. If they try to make you, fire them. If they don't leave, then I'd just leave. Q2: For my friends I'd, oh wait, I don't have any! My enemies would get shoved off a cliff, unless they were funny, then I'd make them entertain me. I'd make the Wiki be the best Wiki(even though it already is) Q3: I was in some class at school, when my friend explained to me what a Danger To Society was, and I realized I fit all the descriptions! Q4: I can't really remember, I've done a lot. Q5: I'd make the challenge a dying competition, who can die first! Then they'd die and I could rule the Empire! Infinity's Answers: Q1: Ohoho. This is easy. Knock them out with a chair, and then they wont remember about the homework assignment OR you knocking them out with a chair! Bonus! Q2: Well, since I'm already the Presiden, I'd give all my friends positions of power, and make this wiki into an OFFICIAL government website! As for my enemies, >:))))))))))))) Q3: I created the first one. Then I realized my potential. Q4: Well, my proudest moment was when I created the first Danger to Society. But I've done a LOT. Q5: Easy. A who-can-run-out-of-craziness-first contest. I NEVER run out of craziness!! CMS's Answers: Q1: I'd walk up to them, chair in hand, and tell them there is NO WAY I'm doing that assignment. If they refuse to accept this fact, I would throw said chair at their face! If I got detention, I'd just jump out a window and run! Q2: ALL MY FRIENDS WOULD HAVE SOME POWER, MY ENEMIES WOULD HAVE TO SIT IN A MACHINE THAT LAUNCHES CHAIRS AT YOU EVERY 5 SECONDS, AND THIS WIKI WOULD BE THE OFFICIAL WORLD WEBSITE Q3: Well, Infinity told me what they were, and I instantly knew I was even MORE DANGEROUS, which I proved by stabbing through 4 folders and almost the front of my school binder with a pencil! Q4: P-pick one? ONLY ONE?! ALL OF THEM!!!!!! Q5: I'd force them to leave the room for 10 minutes, while I set up a tripwire at the enterance to the room, which would activate a trapdoor that would drop them into a prison, and kevlar (which is stronger than steel) chains would sprong up around them, and they would be disarmed and LEFT THERE! Yochu's answers Q1: Call in my Arwing to BLAST THE LIVING PULP OUT OF THE SCHOOL Q2: My friends would become royalty, my enemies would suffer from THE VOMIT OF NO RETURN and this Wiki would become an incredibly sophisticated military expertise database. (And by that I mean STORE ALL OF THE CANTELOPES, CHAIRS, AND COOKIES ON EARTH!) Q3: I honestly don't remember much after me and my best friend were hit by that incoming spacecraft...oh wait. There was the SWAT team and that dragon onslaught there too. Q4: One time I remember doing something that involved a nuclear warhead, a firecracker, and sixteen pounds of Mister Twisty's Twisted Cheese Curls. Q5: I would accept, and then scream LOOK A FLYING GIRAFFE and when they turn around I beat them to a pulp with a frying pan. (Either that or a mini gun) UnFathom's answers Q1: I would just do it. Then throw a pineapple at the ground and stomp on it. Q2: Give my friends cookies. Give my enemies burned potatoes and acid. Make everyone on here admins. Burn my computer. Celebrate. Q3: When George Washington was elected mayor of Mexico! Q4: I got a rabid wolverine shoved into my mouth. Q5: Choose a flying competition. The opposer goes first. I win by default.Category:Quizzes Category:HMDSY Category:Group Category:Closed Competitions